


Kiss and make it better

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Kiss and make it better

“Cassian! You  _ need _ to hold still!”

Cassian had made it back to the ship mostly unscathed. That was until he took of his jacket and Bodhi noticed a blood stain on his shoulder, that, from the looks of it, was still bleeding. He’d had to beg Cassian several times to let him look at it, and when he did he sat Cassian right down on the floor and started cleaning the wound up. They were out of bacta patches, so Bodhi was fixing it the best he could: with a needle and thread. But Cassian, even though he’d been perfectly fine bleeding, didn’t care for the wound care so much.

“Sorry! This just feels weird!”

“It would feel worse if it got infected.” He did his best to tie a knot in the thread and cut the remaining end off.

“There, I’m all done.”

Cassian grabbed his bloodied shirt and tossed it over his head. He grabbed Bodhi around the waist and pulled him into a Cassian. Bodhi made a noise of surprise but hummed after a few moments. Their lips parted but they stayed in an embrace.

“What was that for?” Bodhi asked with a furrowed brow.

“I just thought if I kissed you it would make it better.”

Bodhi grinned. “That’s not how that works.”

Cassian shrugged. “I disagree: I feel better already.”

  
  



End file.
